


The Fear Cave

by benevolentMelon



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also also language warning cuz... its damien lmao, also some mild violence cuz they be fightin some cave monsters, and damien coming to terms with his intimacy issues hell yeah, just some guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolentMelon/pseuds/benevolentMelon
Summary: “Fear Cave. The cave where all your fears materialize.”A beat passes between them as Damien stares at Oz in awe, not quite registering what the fuck he just said at first.“Did you just say, a Fear Cave?! Like, where all your fears actually become real, and you can fight them?!”Oz nods in affirmation. He knew he had the demon hook, line, and sinker, and right on schedule, Damien’s grin stretches even wider in excitement.“THEN LET’S GO! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!”[Aka a lil rewrite and extension to the "Fear Cave" event w/ Damien in Monster Camp]
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Fear Cave

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i could _not_ get this event out of my head when i first got it playing monster camp. and since i also cannot get ozmien outta my head right now either, i thought: "why not both?" and boom, this was created c;

For Oz, it’s been an...  _ interesting _ and eventful school year so far.

Between all of Spooky High’s typical everyday hijinks, and then wooing and scoring a date to prom with one of the school’s most popular monsters?

Yeah, Oz has been feeling really good about himself lately. It’s been a wonderful change of pace for the shy incarnate of fear, not gonna lie.

But then the summer rolled around and with the summer came summer camp, something Oz never saw himself getting involved with… ever really. Oz may be as old as time itself, but he sure as hell wasn’t the best at survival related tasks thanks to his ancient powers (if you were the personification of fear, wouldn’t  _ you  _ rely on them too?). So when he saw his name on a list tacked to one of the student news boards at school along with his friends and other classmates for an obligatory camping trip in the summer, he couldn’t help feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing.

And, honestly? It was going a lot better than he thought and he was actually having a really good time! He got to hang out with his best friends Amira, Brian, and Vicky like usual, this time competing between them to see who could invite someone to watch the meteor shower with them during the last week of camp. He also got to spend more time with some other familiar faces who he never really had the chance to seek out before during his, albeit horny prom agenda months ago, like Joy, Dahlia, Aaravi, and Calculester. He also met some new faces like Hex, who was some sort of curse that Aaravi got herself mixed up with (no surprise really with all her dungeoning adventures), and Milo who… was there despite never being seen in Spooky High whatsoever? They’re a super cool social media influencer not to mention a death reaper which was pretty sexy of them not gonna lie. Oz found himself chatting with the reaper fairly often, bonding over their mutual ancient lineages.

And then there was… Damien.  _ Stupid. Sexy. Damien. _ Oz was incredibly close to the demon prince after they bonded the weeks leading up to prom and after their prom date, and he could confidently say that they were best friends at the very least, which was metal as fuck. They were truly a pair to fear when it came to crimes and arson related…  _ activities. _ Despite this however, the two of them kept dancing around each other around the possibility of actually fucking dating once and for all. The attraction and pull towards each other was absolutely there, but there was this certain unsaid  _ something  _ that always held them back. Oz wasn’t too sure what it could be himself, but when he saw that Damien was also on the list of students to go on the summer camping trip as well? Well, he would admit that it maaaay have given him some extra motivation to figuring out this certain something standing between him and to further deepen his relationship with the hothead.

And that’s where Oz finds himself now, in the middle of the woods looking for some wildflowers or some shit for a... wildflower soup? That he’s in charge of making for dinner tonight if he’s remembering correctly. Despite the… odd request, he was determined to find the best wildflowers that totally wouldn’t poison his fellow classmates, no siree! Oz crouched down and reached for another lily to add to his ever growing collection of flowers and tucked it away safely in his backpack. As he stands back up however, he suddenly feels the cold, sharp edge of a rusty knife against his throat. Oz is admittedly alarmed and nervous by this development at first, not expecting to be shanked in the middle of the woods of all goddamn places, but he quickly calms himself when he realizes that the knife looks incredibly familiar. Oz rolls his eyes and decides to fuck with said culprit by licking the knife instead just to see where this is going. 

“HA! That was fuckin’ METAL, Ozzie! I just wanted to test if you were scared of knives or not, but now my knife is completely covered in spit.  **NICE!** ”

Oz rolls his eyes again in fondness and turns around to face his supposed “attacker”, his face flushing with the return of the demon’s infamous nickname for the fearling. Damien’s looking as good as always and really, is there an outfit that has graced this boy that  _ hasn’t  _ looked good on him? Oz certainly doesn’t think so, but he’s thirsty as fuck for this demon so maybe he’s a bit biased. Damien grins at Oz with wild eyes, his sharp teeth glinting with a certain ferociousness that never fails to make Oz feel weak in the knees. Despite everything, Oz knows he can count on this boy for anything and he wouldn’t change that for the world. He raises a brow and his eyes flash a playful smirk.

_ “Dames, have you forgotten who you’re talking to? I’m the  _ literal _ embodiment of fear. There’s nothing you can do to scare me.”  _ Oz is lying through his teeth right now and being extra bold while he’s at it, but he’s in a good mood today and with all the time he’s spent with Damien over the last few months, he knows he can handle just about anything at this point. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still anxious and nervous as fuck most of the time, but that still doesn’t mean it’s easy to scare a being made of any and  _ all  _ fears. 

Damien laughs loudly at that. When he first met the fearling all those months ago, he wouldn’t have imagined him being able to say anything like that to him point blank. But now, that was obviously not the case anymore. Damien’s proud of how far Oz has come in such a short amount of time with opening up to others and gaining more confidence in himself. With that thought, Damien’s gaze softens and he lightly chuckles.

“Well, since you passed all of my knife-based friendship tests, that means I officially trust you. And because I officially trust you, I’m gonna show you something…”

_ “Wait,  _ that’s _ what got you to completely trust me out of everything we’ve done and been through? I’m wounded, Dames.”  _ Oz’s soft laugh bounces inside Damien’s head as he teases him back. It’s such a sweet, calming sound and by god does Damien love hearing it. So Damien might be a litttttttttle gay for his best friend, but really, who isn’t a little gay for their best friend nowadays? 

“Hey hey, at least let me fucking finish, you fucking ass!”

_ “Alright, alright!”  _ Oz giggles some more before wiping a stray tear from his eye, his eyes crinkling in amusement,  _ “What, are you gonna show me your abs or dick or something? Didn’t know you had it in you, you perv.”  _

Damien’s face flushes hotter than the sun at the remark, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tries to sputter his way through a response. Oz files the adorable reaction to remember later. It really was too easy sometimes.

“S-shut the fuck up Oz!! Listen!!” Damien grins maniacally again as he pumps himself back up in his excitement, “I’m gonna show you… MY SECRET SPOT! It’s fucking AWESOME and the greatest chill spot of all time. I found it at the start of summer and I haven’t told ANYBODY about it.” 

_ “Ooh, I’m honored. I must be pretty special then, huh?”  _

“Fuck yeah you are! You’re super important to me so this is just between us, okay? If you tell ANYONE, I’ll punch you up the ass, got it?!”

Oz laughs again, soft like before, Damien really was endearing at times, goodness. 

_ “Loud and clear, Dames.” _

“You better!”

And with that, Damien leads the way further into the woods. Oz follows closely behind as to not lose the prince (and totally not because he likes being close to him or anything, nope, not at all). They’re about to enter a little clearing when Damien abruptly grabs Oz’s arm and spins around to face the shorter monster, staring deep into his eyes. Oz jolts and flushes at the sudden close proximity.

_ “D-Damien what-” _

“Oz… Get ready to piss your jeans.”

Damien says somewhat seriously while he narrows his eyes and smirks before pushing Oz into the clearing, revealing his ultimate secret spot. Damien throws his arms out for extra emphasis before shouting:

**“IT’S DICK TREE!!! IT’S THE TREE THAT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING DICK!!!”**

And by god is Damien right. The tree  _ does  _ look like a dick. It’s got balls and pubes and everything. It’s even circumcised.  _ What the actual fuck. _ Oz stares in amazement before doubling over and holding his stomach, laughing like no tomorrow.

_ “Pwahahaha!! What the fuck Dames? How, how the fuck did you even find this?? This is actually amazing what the fuck I’m-”  _ Oz couldn’t even finish before his telepathic laughter fills Damien’s head instead. Damien just grins and laughs right alongside him, throwing his arm around the shadow boy to regain his balance.

“I fucking told you man!! This shit’s fucking awesome! Just look at these sick branches we can chill on! All this shade and it’s even got free fucking Wi-Fi like, how cool is that?!”

_ “Hah… no you are absolutely right, this is the best spot ever. All hail Dick Tree.”  _ Oz jokingly pretends to bow to the infamous tree before giggling some more and plopping down under the shade to take in the view. Damien follows him and they sit together for a while just enjoying each other’s company, chatting here and there about everything in and between.

“Damn, Ozzie… I’m kinda, no, I’m  _ really _ happy I showed you my dick tree. I can tell you appreciate how sick this spot is, ya know?”

Oz snickers again at the name and turns his head towards the demon. They’re shoulder to shoulder sitting like this and man, it feels really nice. Oz is really glad he met Damien, he couldn’t imagine having this much fun with anyone else over the dumbest shit. His eyes crinkle shut as a genuine smile adorns his face.

_ “Yeah… I’m glad you showed me too, Dames. I’m having a really good time.” _

Damien does that soft smile again that always gives Oz butterflies before it shifts into something a bit more, devilish? Flirtatious?? Oz doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before his eyes widen as he realizes that Damien’s face is leaning close to his again. He’s  _ really _ dialing up the teasing today isn’t he? Oz doesn’t know how much more his heart can take before he ends up doing something stupidly horny but thankfully, his flustered thoughts are interrupted when Damien speaks again, though much lower than before:

“I showed you mine, now show me yours.”

_ “H-huh??” _

Ok now Oz is sweating and he can’t tell if it’s out of horniness or nervousness?? 

_ He… wants to see my…? Is this really happening I’m- _

“...And by “yours,” OBVIOUSLY I mean I want you to show me your favorite spot at camp. I would  _ never _ do fuck stuff near the Dick Tree. It’s too sacred.”

_ Bull fucking shit. _

Oz glares at Damien, brows furrowing to convey just how done he is with this demon’s bullshit right now. Damien cackles as he falls back against the trunk of the Dick Tree, putting his arms behind his head as he awaits Oz’s reply.

_ “I really hate you sometimes, Dames.” _

“Yeah yeah love ya too. Now tell me your favorite spot already I wanna see that shit ASAP!!”

Oz pretends to not be as affected by that remark by turning away from him and staring off in the distance to think.  _ What spots had he found recently that he knew Damien would like? Think Oz, think… _

Holy shit wait. How could he fucking forgot about  _ that _ spot? It was literally his deal and everything! It’s perfect! Oz composes himself some more before turning back to Damien, his eyes glittering with mischievousness.

_ “Fear Cave. The cave where all your fears materialize.” _

A beat passes between them as Damien stares at Oz in awe, not quite registering what the fuck he just said at first.

“Did you just say, a Fear Cave?! Like, where all your fears actually become _real_ , and you can _fight_ _them?!_ ”

Oz nods in affirmation. He knew he had the demon hook, line, and sinker, and right on schedule, Damien’s grin stretches even wider in excitement.

**“THEN LET’S GO! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!”**

Oz nods again, standing and leading the way, Damien trailing shortly behind. The Fear Cave is just outside camp, so it doesn’t take that long for them to get there. And as soon as the two step inside, fears of all kinds materialize. There’s an evil clown with big scary claws, a creepy slender-man-looking motherfucker,  _ and _ a massive spider with nine legs instead of eight. Damn, this is gonna be fun.

“Oz… I’ve been in a shitload of caves in my life…  **AND THIS IS THE MOST METAL CAVE OF ALL TIME! FUCK YEAH LET’S FUCKING GOOOO!!”**

The two share a determined look before immediately getting into fighting stances side-by-side to battle the Fear Cave monsters. Oz crouches down into a battle stance and reveals his mouth, a seam of white light reminiscent to his eyes cracking open across the lower part of his face with a sickening scream as a long, black, almost-serpentine tongue unfurls itself between the rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth clacking against each other like nails on a chalkboard. The unveiled monstrosity of an orifice curls into the most vicious grin that Damien has ever seen on the fearling’s face and  _ fuck _ , does it get him going in more ways than one. Oz’s arms also enlarge and shapeshift into shadowy claws akin to a wolf’s before he sprints ahead in a frenzy, slashing monsters right and left every which way.

Damien sighs like the lovestruck fool he is as he watches Oz take off ahead of him before he shakes his head and gets back to business. His face hardens in concentration (like something else huh, Damien? Gottem!) as he focuses in directing his fire to his hands. His hands immediately catch flames and soon enough, he’s laughing his head off torching the Fear Cave monsters right alongside Oz.

At one point, Oz rips the spider monster’s head off with his teeth and throws it at Damien, who without missing a fucking beat, takes a huge bite out of said spider head with a disgusting crunch, and spit-takes its poison blood onto the clown. The acid burns the clown’s plastic skin and boy does it smell horrific!

**“I’M HAVING THE TIME OF MY MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!! FUCK YEAH!!”**

Damien shouts in utter euphoria, high off the bloodlust encircling the cave. Oz is thrilled with this development and wishes they could do this forever before an unexpected terror leaps out in front of Oz from the shadows. It’s a giant snake made out of lava, which normally wouldn’t have gotten to Oz quite this bad, but the sheer suddenness of its appearance has Oz quaking and his shapeshifted arms and mouth shatter in an instant as he hides behind Damien’s back and instinctively grabs his arm in fear.

**“AAAAGH! FUCK!!!”**

Damien yells in surprise, looking down at Oz in alarm. At his outburst, Oz flinches and shuts his eyes, tightening his hold on the prince’s arm like a lifeline. Damien notices Oz is shaking and immediately backtracks to calm them both down, face flushing like the fires of hell once again.

“I… Uh… Shit, um… Sorry. Sorry Ozzie. I kinda got a little nervous when you grabbed me.”

Oz’s eyes snap open as regret washes over him and he lets go of Damien’s arm right away.

“S-shit I’m so sorry Dames I didn’t mean to do that! I was just so startled and the fears got the best of me and I didn’t know what to do. It won’t happen again, I promise!”

Oz is panicking now, eyes downturned and looking to the ground.  _ Did I fuck this up? I really fucked this up didn’t I? God this was a stupid idea why did I think- _

“Ozzie no! It’s okay, really! It’s just that… Okay look this is probably gonna sound really lame and stupid but, hear me out, okay?” 

Damien takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he’s about to say next.

_ “This,” _

He gestures between the two of them with a hand,

“...Is one of my biggest fears: _ intimacy _ . I’m… terrified of letting my guard down for somebody that I care about. And you... are someone I care about  **_a lot_ ** _.  _ If… you couldn’t already tell by now.”

Suddenly a light bulb lights in Oz’s head. Of course! It all made sense now! The dancing around the obvious, the teasing-but-never-going-even-further words and glances,  _ the main fucking reason why they weren’t dating this very second. _

Fuck.

He needed to help this precious boy  _ right _ fucking now.

_ “Dames that’s… really sweet and I feel the same. But why didn’t you just tell me? We could’ve worked through it together. I never sensed an inkling of a fear in you like that until now. Was it just too strong to repress back then or…?” _

Damien shrugged guiltily, right arm coming up to nervously scratch at the back of his neck.

“N-nah you’re right, I should’ve. I dunno, I guess I was just, too scared? Too scared of scaring you off in case you didn’t feel the same, and too scared of looking like a total wimp for being so scared of something so dumb in front of someone as cool as the embodiment of fear. Ha.”

Oz looked up in concern trying to meet Damien’s eyes, but Damien is trying very hard to look everywhere  _ but  _ at the shadow monster next to him. Oz takes a deep breath and continues anyway.

_ “Dames… It’s not dumb at all. In fact, it’s one of the toughest fears for anyone to overcome and honestly? I think it speaks a lot about you as a person if that’s something you truly value and fear. You aren’t weak for feeling that way. It’s ok to be scared. And it’s also ok to rely on your friends to help you out in times of need too. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what, because I love you and care about you too.” _

“O-Ozzie…”

Damien’s now turned towards Oz, his face a vibrant pink once again as he’s still processing Oz’s sweet words and impromptu confession?? He was really hoping to have this conversation somewhere a bit more… romantic and under better circumstances but fuck it, he’s gonna end this here and now and date this monster finally if it’s the last  _ goddamn _ thing he does.

“You’re… really amazing Ozzie. ...Alright. I’m finally ready to face this fucking fear once and for all. The Fear Cave is about  _ facing _ your fears.  **_Conquering them._ ** So I wanna conquer my fear of intimacy already so we can finally date and shit. Go ahead. Hold my arm, you emotionally supportive fuck.”

Damien folds his arm back down to his side, gesturing for Oz to grab it. Oz nods, eyes crinkling in a warm smile as he tenderly grabs the demon’s arm.

“Okay… Shit, okay… I’m really scared right now, but it also feels kinda good. Keep going, Ozzie! With you here by my side, I know we can do this!”

At Damien’s affirmation, Oz rises a bit on his tippy toes, raising his other hand to tangle his fingers in his hair, gently patting Damien’s head and lightly tussling his hair.

**“AHHHHHHHHH!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ACK!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”**

". . . . . ."

“Phew. Okay, I think I survived. Shit, this intimacy thing actually isn’t that bad. I’m ready… for the ultimate intimacy test.  **DO IT!** ”

A soft laugh escapes Oz as he slowly reaches out and finally holds Damien’s hand. Oz can feel Damien’s hand trembling in terror. But after a few moments, Damien grasps Oz’s hand back tight in a solid hold. 

“Woah… I’m actually doing it… Hell yeah!!!”

Without thinking, Damien wraps Oz up in a hug, twirling them around in a fit of giggles and happiness. As the spinning slows, they both look into each other’s eyes, faces close for the third time that day.

“Hey, Ozzie? I know I said before that the ultimate intimacy test was for that hand holding but… could I be selfish for a sec and ask for another…  _ different _ kind of test?”

Oz’s gaze softens once more as he reaches his hand out to cup Damien’s face, rubbing his thumb in soft strokes across his cheekbone as he gazes even more lovingly into Damien’s bright eyes. God he had it bad for this boy.  _ Real bad. _

_ “Of course, anything for you, Dames.” _

And with that, Oz leans in the rest of the way and closes the distance between them, lips meeting softly in an eager embrace. The kiss is sweet, the exact opposite of what most would find between the pair. Damien’s arms wrap tighter around Oz’s waist and Oz has never felt safer or happier than in that moment.  When their lips part, their foreheads rest against each other as the couple smile goofily at each other with newfound warmth and love.

“About fucking time, huh?”

_ “Yeah… you said it.” _

They both share some more soft laughs and a few more quick pecks before Damien sets Oz back down on his feet.

“I did it. I conquered my fear of intimacy. As long as I’m getting intimate with you, Ozzie. Thanks for taking me to this kick ass Fear Cave. And just… thanks again for everything. You really are amazing.”

Damien reaches out and grabs Oz’s hand, squeezing it tight. Oz’s eyes light up, his face flushing and shining with an unadulterated adoration for the monster in front of him.

_ “Of course, babe. I’m glad I was able to help!” _

Damien sputters at the new nickname and hides his face behind his other hand with a grumble, his face noticeably hotter once again. Oz’s soft giggles float up into his head like the chime of a bell, soft and sweet.

A break in their affection-filled reverie comes from the lava snake that’s still waiting off to the side for the attack. But thankfully, it was so moved by the display of emotion (and unbelievable gayness) that it became really easy to kill, so Oz and Damien proceeded to conquer all of the fears of the Fear Cave and slaughtered the rest of the Fear Monsters in the cave too. Fuck yeah!

**The Fear Cave also respects both of the monsters fearlessness, and bestowed its blessing of +3 FUN to both Oz and Damien. Niiiiiiiice.**

As the couple walk out of the cave hand-in-hand, drenched in blood and other unholy and unspeakable substances from their massive killing spree, Damien leans down and speaks low into his boyfriend’s ear, breath tickling Oz’s shadowy skin.

“Hmm… On second thought, I think yet  _ another _ intimacy test is in order, of an entirely  _ different _ kind… Whattya think, Ozzie baby? Think you can…  _ help me out with that? _ ”

Damien’s last few words come out in a husky drawl as he gently nips on Oz’s ear before releasing his hold on Oz’s hand before using said hand to pull back and promptly smack his boyfriend’s cute little ass, resulting in not one, but two flustered jumps from the smaller of the two. 

_ “D-Damien!! I… would love to but first, we should really shower first. I am  _ not _ letting you fuck me covered in God-only-knows-what is covering our skin and clothes right now.” _

“That can  _ definitely _ be arranged, baby.”

Oz rolls his eyes with a naughty smirk gleaming in his eyes. And with that settled, grabs his boyfriend’s hand again, pulling them towards the camp’s showers, feeling the demon prince’s heated gaze on him the whole way there along with camp passersby whooping and clapping at the two dumbasses for finally getting together already (fucking finally).

It may have taken the two a while to figure it out. But in the end, it was worth it.  _ Definitely _ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at sushi-saihara @ tumblr  
> and @benevolentMelon on twitter!! 
> 
> i also may be making a 2nd chapter that's... a bit spicier to continue the ending here so stay tuned huehue. ;3c
> 
> thank you again for reading!! this is literally like, the 2nd fic i've ever written so i rlly appreciate it ;w; <3


End file.
